


Tension

by madwriter223



Series: A Cricket and His Trinket [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tension strikes, there is only one cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Part five of the series

**Tension**

  
  
Archie was sitting between Gold's spread legs, leaning forward slightly. He was topless and leaning heavily on his arms, his hands fisting in the sheets. Gold, meanwhile, was rubbing his hands all over the Archie's back, urging him to relax.  
  
Long fingers pressed into a knot on the left shoulder blade, rubbing unrelenting circles until it unclenched. The balls of his hands slid firmly down on both sides of the spine to the pelvis, then back up. He paused on the return, his fingers kneeding the flesh in their reach, then went up again only to stop once more. Open palms smoothed over the shoulders, then rubbed just under the line of muscles wrapped around them. He skidded the balls of his palms down the ribs, moving them first outside then inwards. He found another knot and he worked it loose, smoothing his whole palms over the spot when the muscle relaxed.  
  
During all this, Archie moaned alternatively with pleasure and relief. Once in a while, a hiss of pain escaped, but Gold was quick to soothe away the discomfort.  
  
“I think that's everything. Feeling better?” Gold asked, stilling his hands.  
  
“Yes, oh yes, very better.” Archie moaned. He rolled onto his side, draping himself over Gold's left thigh and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. “More please, don't stop.”  
  
Gold snorted fondly at him and once again lay his hands on Archie's back. Not massaging, but just petting softly up and down.  
  
Archie sighed in pleasure, nuzzling close to his Trinket's side.  
  
*~*  
  
Gold lay on his side, fingers clenching tightly against the pillow. His face was tight with pain, his breath coming out in agonized hisses.  
  
Archie sat at the bottom of the bed. He had Gold's leg in his lap and was massaging firmly along the length of his scar, talking the entire time.  
  
“So I was thinking, maybe a leg brace. We could ask Doc Pickins for his opinion, though I'm not sure he knows even a little bit about orthopedics.” He dug his thumbs into the puckered scar, dragging along it. “Then again, we could also just contact a specialist in Boston, I'm sure he'd have lots of ideas about how to stop your leg from seizing like this. Though I think the first thing he's gonna say is 'no walking so much'. Hey, maybe we could get you a bike.” He kneaded the trembling thigh, forcing himself to keep the touch firm despite Gold's moan of pain. “Or a scooter, I bet you'd look quite dashing, just cruising down Main Street on a purple scooter. Or maybe a gold scooter. It could be your calling card.” He smoothed his hand over the still slightly tense leg, petting the trembling muscles. “That better?”  
  
Gold breathed deeply, laying limply on the bed. His face, though, was still pinched in discomfort. “Yes. Keep talking.”  
  
Archie smiled softly and continued running his hands up and down the aching leg. “Alright. Where was I? Ah yes, a gold scooter. Though maybe not, you'd have to wear a helmet. I'm not sure you could pull off 'Terrifying Mr. Gold' with helmet hair, but if anyone could, that's definitely be you.”  
  
Feeling the pain ebb under Archie's careful massage, Gold closed his eyes tiredly and allowed the his lover's words to wash over him.


End file.
